


Uh Oh. Feelings. (Among Us AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [18]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: Logan is an Impostor on a mission, determined to kill his crew before they can do anything about it. Before he can kill anyone, however, he is caught venting. He waits for the hammer to drop.This was an ask from 'SortOfABigDeal' on the comment section of 'The Last Of A Dying Breed'.
Relationships: not mentioned - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Uh Oh. Feelings. (Among Us AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SortOfABigDeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortOfABigDeal/gifts).



Logan had been assigned to the ship with one simple mission. Blend into the crew until they reached their new home, and then join with the other Impostors to kill them all. The solution to most problems was simple. Kill all who suspected, and all who got in the way of the objective being completed. If he failed, he would be killed on sight. Not that anyone would be able to kill Logan. He was skilled in what he did, taught by the boss themself, and he was going to make them proud. That was his job.   
However, this new crew had thrown him for a loop. He hadn't been noticed at first, his contributions generally quiet, though not suspicious enough to draw attention. He was just another crewmate. When the crew had heard about the Impostors, there had been mixed reactions, all of them not at all what Logan was expected. Janus and Remus seemed fascinated by the idea of Impostors, while Patton claimed they must be 'misunderstood' and Roman wanted to meet one just to tell a story about it (Roman, Logan had learned, was an aspiring author, whose journey on the ship was being documented for future publication). Virgil just called them 'cool' and wished they'd come along to kill him, which sent Patton into a self-care tirade that lasted about a week.  
Logan had been astonished by their reactions, of course, but had paid them no mind, trying to find a moment to kill one of them. The problem was, Patton's self-care message had included making sure no crewmate was left alone at any given time, which meant Logan couldn't kill anyone without suspicion, or without being seen. He cursed this new arrangement, but he wasn't called the 'silent one' for nothing. When the next morning arrived, he called in sick, and waited for the right moment to escape into the vents. With this, he could travel to any part of the ship, and have a useful alibi if he found an opportunity to kill someone. Electrical would be a good place to start.   
He climbed from the medbay vent to electrical, popping up with a grunt, only to come face to face with Patton.   
The other man blinked a few times, really looking at Logan, whose mind was reeling to come up with an excuse.   
A small, barely audible, "Oh," left Patton's lips, and then he stood up from his crouch on the floor waiting for the download to finish, and called out for Roman.   
\----  
Logan was confused. So, so confused.   
Why hadn't he been ejected? Why hadn't this team done anything??  
He had vented right in front of them, something only an Impostor could do, and the other members of the crew just...went with it??  
He'd tried asking them, but they just told him that as long as he didn't kill anyone or make a scene and try to sabotage the ship, they didn't care what he was, Human or Impostor. This left Logan very confused. Were all Humans so accepting of other-worldly beings who attempted to kill them through a means of deceitful execution, or was it just these ones in particular?   
Whatever the case, Logan found he couldn't kill them now. This time, it wasn't a matter of arousing suspicion or being ejected, and more of a matter of the bane of his existence. Because whether he liked it or not, the burdens called feelings were beginning to well up within him, and he found himself...sentimental. Oh, lord, when he told the crew about this. Their reactions, their laughter. Roman's mocking parroting of his explanation, "I appear to be having...icky complicated human emotions."   
The worst part? He couldn't bring himself to care.   
He...he liked them.  
Oh, he was so dead when word got to the other Impostors about this...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
